furry_utaufandomcom-20200214-history
Unmei Kazuki
Unmei Kazuki ( 運命和希 ー Unmei Kazuki '') is a voicebank for the UTAU software, first released in 2011. He currently supports the Japanese language. Kazuki is a Spanish Furry UTAU owned by Neku. History '''2011' Kazuki's first appareance ever was with the demo "From Y to Y"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEbKobu8oZE by JimmyThumb-P on October 29th 2011. Kazuki was initially released on November 11th 2011 as a CV voicebank with a single pitch; singing "Magia"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txfkGM4Q8A0 by Kalafina. This voicebank is known for its extremely nasal tone and its poor recording quality. 2013 Two years later, Kazuki's first voicebank would be replaced with "ACT2", a CV monopitch voicebank that was intended to be his main voicebank until a VCV voicebank could be recorded. ACT2 got released along with a cover of the song "The Rebel"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPhoMAxqXnQ by supercell. Kazuki's development stopped for several years; until 2019, when he received a multiexpression CV-VV voicebank and a complete rehaul for his character. 2019 Six years later, both Kazuki's original voicebanks were discontinued and "Pulsar" replaced them. "Pulsar" is the last CV voicebank Kazuki would ever receive. Its first demo was uploaded to YouTube on June 14th 2019; "Sayonara Tender"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=no8lWjvVf9o& by koyori. Pulsar would get released on August 9th of the same year with a 14-minute long "Demo Reel"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=If8fcemQMjw. Kazuki's next voicebank would be called "Altair". Altair was released on November 11th 2019 with a 10-minute long "Demo Reel"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oEnQ0Sa1P8, being Kazuki's first VCV voicebank. Concept Kazuki's species is hard to describe. He's a meerkat with both canine and rodent features, coming from his parents. Kazuki is a quiet, reserved guy who tends to keep to himself. He's quick to anger and isn't afraid to let you know when you've annoyed him. While he might seem pretty combative, he really just wants to keep up a tough appearance. If you can break down his walls, he might.... just might, be nice to you for a few brief moments. Etymology *'和希 (Kazuki)' ー ''和 (Kazu) Harmony, 希 (Ki) Hope. *'運命 (Unmei)' ''ー ''Destiny. Kazuki's name means "A destiny filled with harmony and hope." Likes *Pepperoni & jalapeno pizza. *YouTube Nail-Art Tutorials. *Cuddles & pats; but he won't ask you for them. *Feeling loved. Dislikes *Seafood, specially fried calamari. *Showing his true feelings. *Being lonely; rejection. *People with bad fashion sense. Appearance *'Hair Colour''' ー'' Cobalt Blue with pure black stripes. *'Fur Colour''' ー'' Several shades of blue. *'Eye Colour''' ー'' Blue (left), Green (right). *'Outfit''' ー'' He has several; but most of the time it consists of a black sleeveless hoodie, a white tank-top with two red stripes on it, black shorts and red sneakers. Relationships *'Ohne Kuno''' ー Close Friend. *'Soon Roko' ー Close Friend. *'Mava' ー Close Friend & Personal Tailor. *'Kobayashi Hisaki 'ー Frenemy. *'Aino Kat' ー Close Friend. *'Mat' ー Good Friend. *'Momoiro Tora' ー Friend. Voicebank Information CV— |-|PULSAR= |-|CHASMA= VCV— |-|ALTAIR= |-|ALBEDO= |-|AURORA= |-|PARALLAX= Terms of Use Voice *Do not pitch up, or down his samples to create an alternative character / derivative. *Do not claim, or take credit for, any part of this voicebank. *Feel free to edit samples for qualities sake, but do not distribute any edits. *Please spread a positive message with this voicebank, nothing hateful, mean, or controversial. Character *Do not edit his design to make him another character. *Do not take credit for Kazuki as a character, or coming up with a design. *Do not roleplay as Kazuki. Ever. *Feel free to alter his design for certain songs, but do not claim it as official. *Please only use Kazuki's voice when portraying his character. *When using an official fullbody, please credit the respective artist. Art *Fanart is allowed, and greatly appreciated! *R-18 is allowed, but stay clear of harmful, or problematic themes. *Ship art is also allowed, but please do not claim any ship as canon unless we talk about it. MMD *You're not allowed to redistribute any of Kazuki's MMD models. *You're not allowed to edit any of Kazuki's MMD models. *When used, credit Kat / @meowbait. Commercial Use *Commercial use is allowed, but only with permission first. Gallery |-| PULSAR = KazukiUnmei-pulsar.png|Pulsar Design by neku KazukiUnmeiChibi-pulsar.png|Pulsar Chibi by Tsurakeru KazukiUnmeiModel-pulsar.png|Pulsar MMD Model by meowbait |-| ALTAIR = KazukiUnmei-altair.png|Altair Design by HolyRevenant KazukiUnmeiModel-altair.png|Altair MMD Model by meowbait Additional Information Trivia *Kazuki was a human until 2019; when he got a redesign. *Although his fur and skin are blue; his hair is naturally pure black; so he has to dye it blue. External links * Neku's Twitter * Neku's Youtube Channel * UTAU Wiki 1.0 * UTAU Wiki 2.0 * VocaDB References Category:Meerkat Category:Male UTAU Category:Voice actor from Spain Category:CV voicebank Category:VCV voicebank Category:Japanese voicebank